What would they do? ONE SHOT
by MaiShibuya
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the characters of ghost hunt ever read the fan fictions we write about them? Ever wonder how they would react to the more mature fan fictions? If you do, then why don't you read and find out!  T just in case


This is my first one shot. the idea literally came to me through a dream and i thought about it more while day-dreaming in history. so yeah, OH! and i put myself in here so MS stands for me just incase you are a come mierda that dosen't get it. SORRY FOR SPELLING & GRAMMAR MISTAKE. ENJOY! R&R! oh and this recently came to my attention…if the story isn't rate M for MATURE! But T for TEEN! Don't go flaming cuz the couple didn't fuck each other senseless k? *bright smile* please enjoy~!

* * *

What would they do? (ONE SHOT)

Mai entered late that day (again) "You're late Ma.i" Naru said from his office but was ignored. "No way, really? Are you sure? It was that good?" she said excitement laced in her voice. Soon she was coming into Naru's office with his tea, her cell phone propped between her chin and her shoulder as she continued talking. Instead of how she usually just placed the tea on his desk and waited for a thank you, she placed the tea on his desk and went around the desk to were he sat and turned on his monitor.

"What on earth are you doing Mai?" he asked "Ok, I'm gonna call you back after I read it." She hung up the phone, "Mai." Naru said menacingly "Well, excuse me Naru, but I don't have a computer at my desk." Mai wined giving him a puppy-dog pout. Only her puppy-dog face works on the ever so cold Naru, he sighed in defeat "Alright, but make it quick." he said bringing his tea cup to his mouth. He peaked over her shoulder to see her type in '' in the address bar at the top of the screen. This tugged at his curiosity and he continued to watch the process over her shoulder. Soon she was at a sight that was very plain and she clicked on the 'Anime/Manga' icon soon bringing her to another page were she clicked 'Ghost Hunt'. 'Now this I gotta see' Naru thought to himself as Mai filled out the criteria at the top of the page.

First she chose the genre of 'romance' which left Naru confused as he thought back to her clicking on 'Ghost Hunt' but he shrugged it of, then she when to language and chose 'Japanese' and now this is were he thought it got the most interesting because his brunette assistant chose 'Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru' for the criteria titled 'All Characters (A)' and 'Mai T.' for the criteria labeled 'All Characters (B)' and chose the status 'complete'. The biggest surprise he reserved was when she clicked for the filter to only show the stories rated 'M'. This is when he spoke up, "Mai, pleas tell me the 'M' stands for minors or something." he could already feel the smirk o her face, "You'll see." she answered mischievously.

Before he could stop her she had already clicked 'go' and the website was searching its data base for stories that fit the set criteria. Soon the results came up and she clicked on the first one in the list, they read in silence until they got to a place in the story that caused Mai to turn a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous. "I believe this is what you fan girls call 'lemon'." He said with a blank look on his face.

Mai quickly got up and went to the door "Mai? Were are you going?" he asked looking over to Mai as she opened his office door. She turned with a bright smile playing on her face "I'm about to make a ghost out of one of my best friends." And she was gone leaving Naru with the fan fiction still on his monitor as he tried to forget what he just read by reading a case file that was close at hand. Soon the rest of SPR entered the office "Their you are Mai! We were looking…" Monk exclaimed and was soon cut off as everyone took notice of Mai's screaming only hearing her scream "WHY AM I PREGNANT WITH NARU'S CHILD!" the SPR team watched dumbfounded with a speechless Lin whom had been coaxed out by the commotion, surprise evident on all their faces as they watched Mai slamming the phone into the receiver.

Soon she took notice of everyone watching and became flustered "Oh, hi everyone! Did you just hear that?" she asked nervously as everybody nodded slowly as if they had no brain to speak of "Oh, well you see… there was a story… and a baby… and me and Naru were… urg!" Mai stuttered to find the words to explain until she sighed "Just follow me." she said leading them into Naru's office. She went around the desk to the computer to find the story still in front of her and she blushed a deep shade of red again, Naru getting a slight shade of pink as his attention was brought back to the monitor.

It didn't take long for all of the SPR team to notice Mai's significant change in facial color, the jokes and comments racing in their heads, but Yasu beat everyone to the punch, walking over to the to teens facing the monitor he said "Naru? Are you showing Mai naughty videos again?" the sarcasm dripping from his words. He had a joking grin on his face until his eyes meet the screen. "What? Porn to much for ya?" monk asked playfully walking up behind Yasu followed close behind my Masako, Ayako, John, and Lin. Soon they were all rendered speechless by what they saw until Ayako and Monk broke the silence with their laughter "HA HA HA! That is to good!" Monk laughed "The funny thing is Naru would totally do that!" Ayako practically screamed.

Naru was quite offended by this 'I would not, I am quite the gentleman, I'll have you know' and was about to let the monk and miko have it until he was cut off mid-breath by the slamming of the office door "Hey their Mai!" Mai looked up from the screen "MS! What the hell were you thinking when you posted this up! Are you high or something?" Mai asked, disbelief strung tightly in her words. "Mai, baby, quit acting like you hate it, cuz we all know you loved it." MS said with a shrug "Yeah, Mai don't pretend" Monk choked out as he suppressed his laughter

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." MS said wagging her finger at Monk "Yeah monk, cuz I could always do this…" Mai left her sentence open as she went back through the process of filling out the criteria only making the only difference in the character selection were she picked 'Houshou T./Bou-san' in the place of Naru and ' Ayako M.' in the place of herself. Once the results showed up, Mai clicked on the first story shown and left everyone in shock as to what they read. Monk and Ayako turned beat red and flustered as Masako took advantage of the situation "My, my, honestly, how dirty Ayako." She said calmly from behind her kimono sleeve. Ayako turned even reader with rage "Oh yeah?" she answered as she shoved Mai out of the way to fill out the criteria replacing Monk this time with 'Masako H.' and keeping the other column blank "So witch one do you prefer Masako? John? Or Yasu?" Ayako chuckled in triumph as Masako's face turned red out of embracement and so did Johns.

Then, out of no were Yasu started to laugh "Awwwww, poor Lin, he is left all alone." He said in fake sympathy "Well actually…" MS began "You, Yasu, are usually the one to be left alone." "What?" Yasu asked as his jaw dropped "Yeah, you see, the JohnxMasako pairing is usually more popular and Lin is either pared up with Modoka or is made a very small influence in the story, so either you are left single or there are nice people that make up a girl friend for you. Sorry." MS said shrugging apologetically as a rosy-pink color crept onto Lin's cheeks and Yasu was consoled by John as he cried into his shoulder quite comically. "Oh, and Lin there are even times when you and Modoka are already married and already have a child." MS said loving to watch the blush deepen on Lin's face as she said this.

Soon everyone, including MS, was bickering and fighting except for Naru that look forward (at you, the reader) and said "You people are sick" but is soon interrupted by a voice that popped into his head 'Oh, you shouldn't be talking Noll because if I do not remember correctly it was you thinking 'I should write some of this stuff down' while reading the rest of the scene were you and Mai are…' 'OKAY GENE I GET THE PICTURE!' he screamed in his head at his dead twin brother.

"EVERYONE QUITE!" Naru yelled to silence the bickering "now will all of you leave so as Mai and I could have a little chat." He said eyeing Mai. Soon everyone got the picture and left as MS stuck a 'Do NOT Disturb!' sign up on the SPR front door as they all left to get some coffe, lord knew they needed it, and to leave Mai and Naru to themselves.

* * *

So, yeah, this was my ONE SHOT. i thought it was cute, and that's not because i put myself in it, but we are all free to our own opinion so please R&R! SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!

-Love,

MaiShibuya (MS)


End file.
